


Distance

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Simply running away from everything doesn’t feel so easy.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old work.

The loud engine of the Honda Accord disrupted the peace of the sleeping suburb town. Tires screeched against the road as the car drove quickly along the streets. It was the dead of night, not a soul was awake. Everyone was resting, not peeping at a sound. That was until the noisy car was racing down the houses. 

Inside the car was a different scenery. There was no music, the atmosphere was tense. Not one of the two people inside spoke a word to each other. Instead they just kept their eyes on the road, making sure that they didn’t see anyone. Making sure that no one tried to stop them. 

”I want to go back.” The passenger said, leaning his arm and his head against the door of the car. He didn’t make eye contact with the driver, he was just gazing off at the passing streetlights. Clearly very deep in thought, having an inner battle about something. The conflict in his eyes was visible to the driver, who showed concern. 

After a sigh, the driver spoke. “Jean, do you want me to turn around?” He asked simply, not saying anymore than that. He didn’t try persuade him, or make him change his mind. It was an easy question, but clearly not for Jean. He didn’t dare blame him, this was tricky. 

Shaking his head, he finally glanced over at the driver. “No...” He mumbled, studying the driver’s features. He was taller than him by a few inches, his dark hair was messy today. He didn’t blame him. He had a handsome face, with freckles dotted across it. Jean liked his eyes, they reminded him of olives. 

”Marco.” He started, his eyes averting to staring at the window once more. “I just- this is everything I’ve ever known. It’s hard, to just leave everything behind. But I want to be somewhere with you, somewhere safe.” He ranted, his fists clenching as he thought about back home. He knew he couldn’t go back there if he wanted to continue this relationship with Marco, but he did love the male. 

And Marco did love him too. That’s why he saved as much money as he could and stole his father’s car. He wanted to get out of this close minded, depressing town. He wished to be somewhere with Jean, somewhere nice where they could simply be themselves. “You’ll be okay. Everything will work out, we’ll get a little place somewhere. We’ll work, everything will work out smoothly.”

Marco kept promising the blond these dreams that they had, certain that they would come true. Jean believed it too, he just needed the courage to pick up his things and leave. He was rooted too deeply in this horrid town, but Marco had gently helped dig him out of there. He trusted the freckled guy, he was sure that things would be fine. But there was one thing…

”They will come looking for the car.” Jean pointed out, knowing Marco’s family would go mad when they realised Marco and the car was gone. Maybe they wouldn’t care too much that their son ran off, but they’d care a lot if the car was gone too. It did cost money, money seemed to matter more to the Bodt’s than their ‘unnatural’ son.

That didn’t seem to matter too much to Marco. “Once we get far enough, I’ll dump it and they can find it.” He replied, not seeming to care about his family’s concern for their car. He had bigger things to worry about, he didn’t mind being a bit selfish so him and Jean could get to safety. He planned to get far away from their town, getting a place to stay for a couple nights as they worked on getting a job. It would take baby steps to get them to where they really wanted to be, but Marco believed they could do it. 

After an hour or so Marco headed up in the direction of a hill. “Before we arrive, I want to show you something first.” He told Jean, a small grin on his face as he continued up the journey of the hill. He ignored Jean’s curious glance at him, and instead reached over to grip his hand. When Jean’s response was a smile, he knew things would be fine. 

He eventually reached the top of the hill and pulled over. “Before I moved house, this was my favourite spot.” He informed, stepping out the car and encouraging his boyfriend to do the same. He walked forward, sitting himself on the hood of the Honda. In front of him, was a large city with lights almost everywhere. He could hear distant music, even though it was late. The dark sky had beautiful stars painted across the sky, making everything seem lighter. 

Jean had frozen in his skin for a while, just staring at such a large city. Most of his life, he had been sheltered by his parents. He’d barely ever been out near somewhere like here, it was magnificent. It gave him the sense of hope, that there was loads of people who could do it. Who could drop everything and run to the next open door, grabbing whatever opportunity they could. Not settling for a small life and an unhappy job. 

”We’re going there?” Jean finally managed to mutter out, moving to sit on the edge of the hood beside Marco. The nod he got in return was reassuring, he didn’t have any doubt in his mind what he wanted to do now. He wanted to run away with Marco.


End file.
